Bath Time Conversations REVISED
by Seibri-Senju
Summary: Please let me show you this can work, Seibri... please. Third installment to the newly revised TsunaSei series. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Let's Talk

Bath Time Conversations

_By: TsunadeKicksButt24_

_~Let's Talk_

A couple weeks had past and things were peaceful and quiet in our home. In fact, the evening had come and, after dinner, it was time for a relaxing bath. "Sei-Chan, Shizune's done in bathroom; ready to go?"

"Be right there," she called walking out of our room. She and I had agreed to share a room and a bed the week before. It was nice (awesome) to say the least.

"You need help with anything?" I asked being polite.

"Do you think you can bathe with me?" Seibri blushed, "It's just that well..."

"Gaizo never taught you how to take a bath and you always took one with your brother, am I right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well don't worry," I leaned down and whispered, "I taught you how to kiss, and I can teach you how to bathe."

Seibri couldn't help but smile and giggle.

~-:xxx:-~

The water felt warm as Seibri and I lay there with our rags folded and placed on our foreheads. I sighed, "So you ready to bathe?"

"Sure..." the minor replied as she lifted up and walked on her knees to me. Seibri laid her head down on my ample chest and looked up at me, "I'm ready."

I blushed, grabbed the wash cloth off my head and dipped it in the water. Then I grabbed the bar of soap and lathered the cloth a few times. "Now, uh, what I usually do is start from the, um, neck and down from there..." I said trying to stay focused and breathe. "Do you wanna do this yourself, Sei-Chan? I mean you know..."

She just looked at me for a second, "If I said yes I'd be lying..."

"Well that's okay, just turn so you're not facing me and we can get started."

Seibri did as she was told but still glanced back from time to time. She gasped a little when I touched the wash cloth to the skin of her neck.

I blushed even harder and swallowed a little as I started to move the cloth in a circular motion over her neck slowly. "Then the chest..." _Dear god control yourself, Tsunade! _I mentally screamed as my hand moved down, "Now you wanna move the cloth in a circular-"

"Ah, Tsunade-Hime!" Seibri gasped and arched her back a little.

"What's wrong?"

Seibri blushed and fidgeted in my lap a little, "You, uh, ran over my... my nipple..."

My whole face turned red, "S... Sorry."

"Don't be," she said turning in my lap again and slamming her lips on mine suddenly.

I froze but relaxed shortly after wrapping my arms around her small waist, "We should be bathing..." I said in false bravado.

"Don't lie; you know you don't wanna stop." Seibri smirked, true to her "mentally older than she looks" nature. The minor began to lick down my body getting dangerously close to my chest.

"W-Wait!" I finally spoke. When Seibri looked up at me I looked away ashamed, "I, well, that is to say..." I sighed frustrated and came out with it, "I can't forgive myself for what I did before," I shook my head, "I-I just can't..."

Seibri only had to look at my face to understand. "...When Gaizo had those chains stabbed through my wrists and ankles, I couldn't imagine the pain; it was so bad I didn't even remember screaming until I lost my voice. Gaizo always forced me to perform oral and vaginal sex every night until I would pass out or until he was finished with me. The clienteles raping me, well, I had concluded that I... I deserved it for what I did to my family-"

"No child ever deserves to be raped!" I interjected.

Seibri bit her bottom lip as she leaned in and kissed me softly, "I love you so much Tsunade... please allow me to show you properly."

I only nodded. There was no need for words as we got out of the tub and dried off. When we made it to bed we decided not to... have sex, but instead we made out eventually just talking until we fell asleep.


	2. I Don't Blame You

_~I Don't Blame You_

Seibri had gotten up before me and went downstairs to make... "Breakfast," I mumbled slightly confused and over all tired. I rubbed my eyes and sat up as I yawned. "I keep forgetting her brain is older than her." I stretched walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Good morning, Hime, Shizune took Tonton for a quick walk so I decided to help out and make breakfast," Seibri said as she finished setting the table.

"What all did you make?" I asked a little more awake.

"I thought I'd make a little of everything today; I hope that's alright."

"Definitely," I sat down at the table which was filled with all sorts of food like freshly picked fruits, nuts, and berries; nine strips turkey bacon that was fried until appetizingly crisp; scrambled eggs with baked in cheese and topped with bread crumbs; warm pieces of raisin toast with apple butter and cinnamon; strips of lightly seasoned steak thick and juicy drizzled with steak sauce and finally freshly poured milk and orange juice with a side of coffee for me. "Holy crap all of this looks amazing!"

Seibri giggled, "I hope it tastes as good as it looks," She gestured for me to give her my plate and I did. "So what'll you have?"

"A helping of everything please," I couldn't help but grin in anticipation as Seibri filled my plate.

"Here you go," Seibri smiled showing the feeling was mutual.

I reached for my fork and slowly stabbed into the eggs first. When I put that first bite in my mouth my eyes lit up instantly.

"Tsunade-Hime, you okay?" Seibri said stopping in the middle of taking a bite of an apple slice.

"This, tastes... amazing!" I screamed in complete satisfaction.

Seibri blushed and giggled. "How about we take a bath after we eat?"

I had to restrain myself from stuffing anymore food in my mouth to answer, "Sure thing, Sei-Chan, after this I'd do anything for you."

~-:xxx:-~

"Oh, Seibri..." I purred as I lovingly stroked her hair softly.

Seibri couldn't look up at me without blushing as she sucked and nipped at the skin of my neck.

"Let me see your face," I asked smiling warmly.

Seibri shook her head. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"C'mon, please?" I begged as I pulled her away from me, "You really are a cute one, Sei-Chan..." I kissed her forehead and brought my knee up between her legs. "How about we speed things up?"

Seibri lowered her gaze and nodded, "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah... I've come to terms with who I am. You think you could..?" I finished the rest of the sentence with my eyes by looking down at my chest.

Seibri smiled nervously as she began to trail kisses from the newly acquired bruise on my neck and down to my collar bone. She stopped and looked up at me for a final sign of approval.

I smiled and nodded as I patted her head one more time.

Seibri stuck her tongue out and licked around my nipple teasing me. Then she placed her tongue under my erect nipple and lightly bit down. She smiled as I let a small sound escape my mouth by accident. She began to suck and lick at it vigorously making me bite my lip as to not draw Shizune's attention down the hall. Seibri moved to the other neglected nipple and sucked at it. This time, however, she wasn't as timid in her licks and nibbles. "Hey, um, Hime-"

I put my finger on her lips, "Call me Senpai and come up here."

Seibri came back and kissed my lips multiple times before opening her mouth and licking at my own lips to make me open up, too. After awhile though, Seibri suddenly broke away and broke down in my arms.

"Sei-Chan, what's wrong?" I said stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head coaxingly. When she looked up at me it pulled at my heart strings.

Seibri's eyes were overflowing with tears as her bottom lip trembled, "Senpai... I don't blame you..." was all my little angel could manage before burying her face in my neck to try and muffle her sobs.

_Dammit, I knew it was too soon! _I said as I stepped out of the tub with the nine-year-old in my arms. I sat on the edge of the tub and rocked back and forth tears stinging at my eyes. "It'll okay, my little angel, don't cry; they can't hurt you anymore..."

"I don't blame you..." she said again with her arms around my neck.

"I know, honey... I know..." I bit my lip in anger and frustration, _No child ever deserves this kind of burden... _My teeth broke the skin of my lip and it bled.

Seibri sniffed and looked at me, "Senpai are you okay?"

"... C'mon, let's go to bed."


	3. Please Don't Do This

_~I'm Here for You_

When the morning came I told Seibri to stay in bed as I made her some hot tea. When I came back to give it to her, she gave me quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Tsunade-Senpai," is what she said to me before taking a couple sips from her cup.

"You're welcome," I sat on the edge of the bed and began to stare thoughtfully at the nine-year-old.

When Seibri caught me she smiled, "What is it?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, angel, I just started thinking about something..." I randomly cupped Seibri's face with my hand.

"Like what?" she asked with that cute, child-like innocence.

"I'm here for you..." I stated with a stoic face.

"...Senpai-" Seibri began.

"I mean it; and not just me, Shizune and Tonton are here for you, too. I know you don't blame me but I do blame myself. Like last night; I shouldn't have pushed you like that and I should've picked up on those subtle signs you gave me. I'm really sorry for that, Seibri... Please forgive me," I closed my eyes and waited for a response. What I got instead was Seibri's arms around me. I looked at the girl in my arms.

Seibri looked up at me with a smile and nodded, "I already forgave you when Gaizo forced you on me that night."

"Seibri..." I smiled warmly and started to kiss Seibri but then she stopped me and shook her head.

"Senpai... this won't be easy to hear but I think it'd be better if you and I weren't together like this..."

The corners of my mouth rose up in a nervous smile and I let an awkward laugh escape my throat, "That's funny, Sei-Chan, but what is it really?"

Seibri still kept that same sympathetic smile without uttering a word.

"You're... You're serious..?" The smile on my face disappeared in complete disbelief. "But I thought that..." I couldn't even finish the sentence as a lump made its way into my throat, "Please don't do this, Seibri, I'll do anything!"

"I'll move back down to the couch tonight, Ka-San." Seibri said with the same smile and tone.

_Ka-San..? No, please let this be some cruel joke! _I really felt like I was going to puke; I couldn't process any of this it was just too much! I grabbed Seibri's wrist and pleaded, "Please don't go... I couldn't bare it..!" I was on the verge of tears.

Seibri's smile faded and she... kissed me bitter-sweetly, "Nee-Chan has breakfast waiting down stairs; we should go... Ka-San," Seibri was able to pull her wrist from my weakening grip.

My chest hurt and I laid my face down in the bed and flat out cried. _Please don't do this... please..._

_A/N: Okay so... I'm gonna go lie down and think about my life for a little while. More revisions are on the way._


End file.
